familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anders Örbom (1675-1740)
Örebro, Sweden |Baptism = Lutheran |Siblings = |Death = Rödön, Sweden |Burial = Rödön, Sweden |Father = Anders Olofsson (bef1660-aft1675), aka Brask |Mother = Anna Eriksdotter (bef1660-aft1675) |Spouse = Anna Elisabeth von Rohr (1701-1744) |Marriage = Siberia, Russia |Children = Anders Örbom II (1720-1783) Carl Joachim Örbom (1721-1810) Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) * Anna Catharina Örbom (1725) Gustaf Örbom I (1728-1730) Charlotta Örbom (1730-?) Gustaf Örbom II (1732-1807) Christopher Örbom (1735-1828) Sara Elisabeth Örbom (1736-?) Petrus Örbom (1738-?) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Notes = * Winblad line }} Anders Örbom (May 9, 1675 – May 25, 1740) was a Captain in the army for the Swedish Empire during the Great Northern War. He was at the Surrender at Perevolochna and taken to Siberia as a prisoner of war for 13 years. Name variations *Anders Örbom; Anders Orbom; and Anders Oerbom Parents His father was a man named Brask, who was a District Court Judge in Örebro. He possibly was Anders Olofsson (bef1660-aft1675). Birth Captain Örbom was born in Örebro, Sweden in 1675. Military Örbom was born in Örebro, Sweden on May 9, 1675. His father was a man named Brask, who was a District Court Judge in Örebro. Anders joined the military in 1691 and he took part in the campaign at Humlebäck on Zealand, a Danish island where Copenhagen is located, in 1700. On July 7, 1701 he left camp and on July 9, 1701 he crossed the Düna River in Riga in Ukraine. There they conquered the Saxony troops and took about 700 prisoners. He fought in the Battle of Klissow on July 7, 1702 and the Battle of Pułtusk on April 21, 1703. He participated in the Battle of Reusch-Lemberg in 1704, and the Battle of Fraustadt on February 3, 1706, and was promoted to Lieutenant with Jämtland rifle regiment. He participated on July 4, 1708 in the Battle of Holowczyn. He was wounded with a bullet to the face. The bullet remained lodged in his skull the remainder of his life. He also participated in the Battle of Lakowitz. Capture He was captured on the Dnepr River, in the Ukraine, on July 1, 1709. Anders was taken to Siberia as a prisoner-of-war along with other officers captured during the Battle of Poltava. All the soldiers were executed, and the officers were imprisoned in Siberia. He married Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (1701-1744) on September 5, 1719 in Solikamsk, Siberia, Russia. Anna's father was Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757), Lieutenant Colonel and Commander of wikipedia:Dalarö fortress, the military fortress east of Stockholm, on the Baltic. Her mother was Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758). Together Anders and Elisabeth had their first child in Siberia: *Anders Örbom II (1720-1783) who became a Captain in the Swedish Army who married Christina Ruuth (1727-1781). Return from Siberia Anders returned home to Sweden in 1721 or 1722 after 13 years of imprisonment. He was promoted to cavalry Captain with Jämtland's cavalry company, and in 1727 became squadron chief. He lived in Brunflo and later Rödön. He had the following additional children: *Carl Joachim Örbom (1721-1810) who was a Captain of the Swedish Army who married Beata Dorothea Von Saltza (1721-1764) on July 11, 1754, and after her death remarried. *Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) who was a Major in the Jämtland Regiment who married Helena Ruuth (1729-1802). *Anna Catharina Örbom (1725) *Gustaf Örbom I (1728-1730) *Charlotta Örbom (1730-?) *Gustaf Örbom II (1732-1807) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married Sophia Lovisa Winnberg (1744-1807) *Christopher Örbom (1735-1828) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married E.M. Sundström (1736-?) *Sara Elisabeth Örbom (1736-?) *Petrus Örbom (1738-?) who was a Lieutenant in the Swedish Army.He was born on December 22, 1738. Death Captain Anders Örbom died on May 25, 1740 and he was buried in Rödön, Sweden on June 5, 1740. Relationships Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) was the sixth, great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). He was the third, great-grandfather of John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914); and fourth, great-grandfather of Maria Elizabeth Winblad II (1895-1987). He was the seventh, great-grandfather of Anders Daniel Henric Pemer (1968- ) of Sweden. He was the fifth, great-grandfather of Virgil Wayne Rapp (1927- ) of Cannon Falls, Goodhue County, Minnesota. He was the sixth, great-grandfather of Wayne Gustav Ohlsson (1945- ) of Iron County, Michigan. Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall Sven Johan Kardell wrote in Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall: Jämtlandsslägten Örbom härstammar från Anders Örbom, hvilken var bördig från Nerike (Örebro?). Under Carl XII:s krig råkade han i rysk fångenskap. Återkommen hem bodde han först i Brunflo och sedan i Rödön, där han dog såsom ryttmästare år 1740, 65 år gammal, och begrofs i Rödö kyrka d. 5/e samma år. Med sin hustru Anna Elis. Bohr hade han många barn. Bland dem må här nämnas Sönerne Anders, Erik Johan, Carl Joachim och Christopher, hvilka alla blefvo militärer. Anders blef ryttmästare och bodde på Berge i Brunflo. Gift 1751 m. Kristina Runt (f 1781) hade han, jemte flera andra barn, sonen Carl Johan, Z:s i texten nämda informator, f. 1756 blef denne slutligen justitieråd. Erik Johan blef major och bodde på Rödögården i Rödön. Han gifte sig 1755 med Helena Ruuth. Carl Joachim blef kapten; han bodde på Lillviken i Brunflo. Hans första hustru Beata Dor. von Saltza dog i Lit d. 10/12 1764. 1771 gifte enklingen om sig med Anna Catherine Gestrich (jfr. texten). Christopher var 1775 löjtnant. De både nämda mansellerna Ruut voro döttrar till öfverstelöjtnant Gust. Ruut. Denne, f. 1681 i Upland och Rasbo Kil af kaptenen vid Uplands regemente Nils Ruut och Catherine Wattman, hade från 1696 varit anstäld vid Uplands regemente samt varit med på Själland, vid Clissow, Thorn, Holofzin och Pultava, där han blef fången. Under fångenskapen gifte han sig i Zaranski med Helena von der Hude från Dorpt, som förut varit gift 2 gånger (f 1754). Hemkommen placerades han 1723 på Jämtlands regemente och bodde sedan på Söre i Lit. Han dog d. 25/4 1755 och begrofs i Lits gamla kyrka, bland hvars på prestbordets mark befintliga ruiner den gamle karolinens graf ännu visas. Han öfverlefdes af tre döttrar, nämligen de båda nämda samt Catharina, g. 1751 med ryttmästaren N. Ad. von Krcemer.Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall; Sven Johan Kardell (Swedish) Machine translation Jämtlands slägten Örbom descended from Anders Örbom, who was a native of Nerike (Örebro?). In Charles XII's war he was placed in Russian captivity. Returning home, he lived first in Brunflo and then in Rödön, where he died as captain in 1740, 65 years old, and was buried in the church Rodo d. 5 / e same year. With his wife Anna Elis. Bohr, he had many children. Among them may be mentioned here sons Anders, Eric John, Carl Joachim, Christopher, all of whom were soldiers. Anders became captain and lived in Bergen in Brunflo. Married 1751 m. Christina Around (f 1781), he, together with several other children, son Charles John, Z: s in the text mentioned tutor, b. 1756 was he finally Justitieråd. Erik Johan became a major, and lived on Rödögården in Rödön. He married in 1755 with Helena Ruuth. Carl Joachim became captain, he lived at Little Bay in Brunflo. His first wife Beata Dor. Von Saltz died in Lit d. 10/12 1764th 1771 married Enklinge on with Anna Catherine Gest Rich (see text). Christopher was a lieutenant in 1775. They both mentioned Mansell Ruut were daughters of lieutenant-colonel Gust. Ruut. The latter, born in 1681 in Upland and Rasbo Kil by the captain at Uplands regiment Nils Ruut and Catherine Wattman, from 1696 had been an employee at Uplands regiment and been on the island of Zealand, at Clissow, Thorn, Holofzin and Pultowa, where he became a prisoner. During captivity, he married in Zaranski with Helena von der Hude from Dorpt, who had been married 2 times (f 1754). Returning home he was placed in 1723 in Jämtland Regiment and lived on Sore in Lit. He died d. 25 / 4 1755 and was buried in Lits old church, in whose land the prestbordets existing ruins of the old Karolinens graph name appears. He was survived by three daughters, namely the two mentioned, and Catharina, G. 1751 with Captain N. Ad. Von Krcemer. English Jämtlandsslägten Örbom härstammar från Anders Örbom (1675-1740), was a native of Nerike or Örebro. During Carl XII of Sweden's wars, he was captured by the Russians. Återkommen hem bodde han först i Brunflo and sedan in Rödön, där han dog såsom head of the cavalry in 1740, 65 years old, och begrofs i died in Rödön church the same year. He married Anna Elis. Bohr hade han många born. Bland dem må här nämnas Sönerne Anders Örbom II (1720-1783), Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802), Carl Joachim Örbom (1721-1810), and Christopher Örbom (1735-1828), hvilka alla blefvo military. Anders blef head of the cavalry och bodde på Berge i Brunflo. Gift 1751 married Christina Ruuth (1727-1781) hade han, jemte flera andra born, sonen Carl Johan, Z:s i texten nämda informator, f. 1756 blef denne miscarriage of justice. Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) blef major och bodde på Rödögården in Rödön. In 1755 he married Helena Ruuth (1729-1802). Carl Joachim blef Captain; han bodde på Lillviken i Brunflo. His first wife Beata Dorothea von Saltza (1721-1764) of Lit died on December 10, 1764. 1771 gifte enklingen om sig married Anna Catherine Gestrich (jfr. texten). Christopher var 1775 Lieutenant. De både nämda mansellerna Ruut voro döttrar till öfverstelöjtnant Gustav Ruut (1681-1755). Denne, f. 1681 i Uppland och Rasbo Kil af Captain vid Uppland regiment Nils Ruuth (c1649-1704) och Catharina Wattman (c1688-1722), hade från 1696 varit anstäld vid Uppland regiment samt varit med på Själland, vid Clissow, Thorn, Holowczyn and Poltava, där han blef fången. Under fångenskapen gifte han sig i Zaranski with Helena von der Hude från wikipedia:Dorpt, som förut varit gift 2 gånger (f 1754). Hemkommen placerades han 1723 på Jämtlands regemente och bodde sedan på wikipedia:Söre i wikipedia:Lit. Han dog died on April 25, 1755 and was buried in Lits old church, bland hvars på churchhouse mark befintliga ruiner den gamle karolinens graf ännu visas. Han öfverlefdes af tre döttrar, nämligen de båda nämda samt Catharina, g. 1751 med ryttmästaren N. Ad. von Krcemer.Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall; Sven Johan Kardell (Partial translation from Swedish to English) Karl XII's officerare: Biografiska anteckningar Adam Lewenhaupt (1659-1719) wrote in Karl XII's officerare: Biografiska anteckningar Swedish Örbom, Anders, f. 1675 9/5 i Örebro: trumpetare vid Livreg. till häst 1691; korporal därst. 1701 12/6; kvartermästare därst. 1702 1/3; sekundkornett därst. 1703 29/12; premiärkornett därst. 1704 14/12; sekundljötn. därst. 1706 8/2; premiärlöjtn. därst 1708 7/2; fången 1709 1/7 vid Perevolotjna; hemkom 1722; ryttmästaren karaktär 1724 16/5 med rang från 1723 26/6 och placering vid Jämtlands kav. komp.; ryttmästaren därst 1727 25/8; d. 1744 25/5 på Rödön i Jämtland; (Deltog i fälttåget på) Seland, Pitzur, Klissow, Holofzin, Pultusk, Reusch-Lemberg, Fraustadt, Lakowitz, Poltava: sårad i ansiktet, hade kulan kvarsittande i huvudet. - G. 1719 5/9 i Solikamsk m. Anna Elisabeth von Rohr (A 15), f. 1701 22/1, dotter av överstelöjtn. Joachim von Rohr och Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg. Hade 6 söner, därav 5 blevo officerare vid Jämtlands reg.Adam Lewenhaupt (1659-1719); Karl XII's officerare: Biografiska anteckningar Google Translate Örbom, Anders, b. 1675 9 / 5 in Örebro: trumpeter at Livreg. on horseback in 1691; corporal spot. 1701 12 / 6; quartermaster spot. 1702 1 / 3; seconds cornet spot. 1703 29/12; Prime cornet spot. 1704 14/12; sekundljötn. spot. 1706 8 / 2; premiärlöjtn. därst 1708 7 / 2; prisoner 1709 1 / 7 at Perevolochna; returned home in 1722; Major character 1724 16 / 5 with rank from 1723 26 / 6 and the placement of Jämtland kav. Comp.; Major därst 1727 25 / 8, d. 1744 25 / 5 at Rödön in Jämtland; (Participated in the campaign) Seland, Pitzur, Klissow, Holofzin, Pultusk, Reusch-Lemberg, Fraustadt, Lakowitz, Poltava: wounded in the face , had left the ball sitting in the head. - G. 1719 5 / 9 in Solikamsk m. Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (A 15), b. 1701 22 / 1, daughter of överstelöjtn. Joachim von Rohr and Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg. Had 6 sons, of which 5 were officers in Jämtland index. English Anders Örbom was born on May 5, 1675 in Örebro, Sweden. He started as a bugle boy at Livreg. He was in the cavalry in 1691 and was promoted to a Corporal on June 12, 1701; quartermaster on March 1, 1702; Second Cornet on December 29, 1703; First Cornet on December 14, 1704; Second Lieutenant on February 8, 1706; First Lieutenant on February 7, 1708; ''fången on July 1, 1709 vid Perevolotjna; hemkom 1722; Captain of the Cavalry on May 16, 1724 med rang från June 26, 1723 och placering vid Jämtlands cavalry komp.; calvary captain därst August 25, 1727; d. May 25, 1744 på Rödön in Jämtland; (Deltog i fälttåget på) Seland, wikipedia:Pitzur, Klissow, wikipedia:Holofzin, Pultusk, Reusch-Lemberg, Fraustadt, Lakowitz, Poltava where he was shot in the face with the bullet still lodged there. On September 15, 1719 in Solikamsk, he married Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (1701-1744). She was born on January 22, 1701, the daughter of överste Lieutenant Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) and Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758). Together they had six sons, five of them became officers in the Jämtlands regiment. Timeline *1675 Birth in Örebro, Sweden *1691 Joins military at age 16 as a trumpeter *1706 Promoted to Lieutenant in Jämtland's rifle regiment at age 31 *1709 Taken to Siberia as a prisoner-of-war during the Battle of Poltava at age 34 *1740 Died in Rödön External links * Anders Örbom (1675-1740) at Findagrave * Anders Örbom (1675-1740) at Google Sites Gallery Image:Orbom birth 001a.gif|Anders Örbom (1675-1740) birth in International Genealogical Index Image:0148.5.png|Anders Örbom (1675-1740) in Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall Orbom descendants 434.png|Svenska ättartal, page 434 Image:Orbom-Anders 1675.gif|Svenska ättartal, page 435 Image:Orbom-Erik 1724 001a.gif|Svenska ättartal, page 436 Image:Ruuth 1768-1822 001a.gif|Svenska ättartal, page 437 Image:Svenska ättartal 438.gif|Svenska ättartal, page 438 Image:Svenska ättartal 439.gif|Svenska ättartal, page 439 Image:Orbom 001.gif|Anders Örbom (1675-1740) in Svenska ättartal, page 435 (copy) References Category:Born in Örebro Category:Married in Siberia Category:Resided in Brunflo, Sweden Category:Died in Rödön, Sweden Category:Swedish language Category:Non-SMW people articles